5 minutes before Christmas
by Twixlett
Summary: He returns on Christmas eve. She's overjoyed that he's there. He teleports her to a park. To look at the night sky. To watch it snow. Count down 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Beat Christmas preaent ... For him and her. IxK


A strawberry haired girl tossed violently in her bed sheets. She couldn't sleep. It wasn't the first time she couldn't sleep. It'd been going on for months! The past year or so! There was always one thing on her mind that did this to her... _Him. _He brought this silent pain upon her when he left those three years ago. _Three years... _She thought, _has it really been that long? _Of course it had but her constantly absent mind hadn't realised that, or was it just she didn't want to accept that? This girl didn't know. She was always too confused or lost in her own world to try and figure it out. The girl thrashed the covers to the side, instantly regretting it as she pulled the covers over her feminine frame, rolling onto her side. She hugged her pillow close, not even bothering to try and sleep again. Instead she let her mind wonder. She thought what it would've been like if he had stayed with her, what it would be like if they were together, living under the same roof. The girl giggled slightly rolling onto her back and sighed. Her thoughts were put to rest and she felt her eye lids become heavy. She tried to keep them open but, it was too much and she drifted into the world of dreams. _  
><em>

The next morning, the girl was awoken by the sound of her phone ringing. She rubbed her forehead and eyes as she sat up. Her eyes gazed at the phone and to the caller ID. _Ryou. _The girl groaned and picked up the phone from her nightstand, _what does he want? _She thought as she flipped open the phone , "Moshi Moshi..." She said tired and effortlessly.

_"Geez Ichigo. You sound terrible, what's up?"_

" I didn't get much sleep last night..."

_"Again? Well I was gunna bug you to come in but you sound like you need the rest. So I won't bother..."_

"Thanks Ryou... See ya Monday... Bye..." Ichigo received and quick see ya and a little yell, that was aimed at Mint. She sighed and flopped back down on her pillows, feeling the softness against the back of her head. Almost instantly she fell back to sleep.

When she woke up again it was night. She looked at the time, _10 o'clock. _Ichigo sighed. Knowing that she wasn't going to get anymore sleep for a while she slid out of bed. She threw on a dressing gown over her night shorts and T-shirt and stepped carelessly through the hallways. Ichigo now lived in her own apartment, and by 'own' she meant 'shared'. She lived with Lettuce, who was now 17 and Pudding who was 12. Originally it was just Ichigo and Lettuce, but after Puddings siblings left to live with their father, they had taken her in not wanting her to be alone. Ichigo checked their rooms and noticed that they were both sound asleep. _Must of been pretty busy _she thought_. After all it is Christmas eve... _Ichigo shrugged her shoulders as she flicked the light switch to the kitchen on. She didn't even remember why she had entered the kitchen in the first place. Finally she settled on the thought that she wanted a hot chocolate to make her warm. Once the brown liquid substance was made, Ichigo wrapped her hands around the mug as it was the only source of heat. Ichigo then lead her way into the living room where she put a lamp on and sat uncomfortably on the couch. She decided that it was going to cause her to fidget and burn her self so she moved to the windowsill. It felt more comfortable than the couch, probably because it was her regular sitting place. She was used to it. She stared into the night sky sipping quietly at her mug. She sighed softly.

_Has it really been three years? _Ichigo wondered. After remembering that she was sixteen she concluded, three years had definately passed. But she didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to think that he had been away for so long. "Three years..." She whispered into her mug taking another sip. "That's a long time..." She whispered once more.

"It certainly is..." A voice spoke from the shadows. Ichigo jumped slightly. She wasn't expecting that, "Three years... And I still love you, eh Neko-chan..." Ichigo gripped mug handle firmly. Why didn't she feel calm. She always heard his voice, but it had sounded so real. She decided to go along with what her mind had said, it was all in her head.

"Yeah and to think... You're back home..." Ichigo still looking at the night sky. She was unaware of the presence near her, "I wonder if he's happy at home? With his family? Friends?" She heard the voice chuckle.

"I was happy, but I was still sad that I couldn't have you..." Ichigo huffed.

"It would've been nice in his hold. Ya know? To feel his warmth... Oh random-voice-in-my-head-that-sounds-like-Kisshu you'll never understand how much I miss him..."

"What if I told you he was here right now?"

"I'd be over joyed..." Ichigo whispered leaning her head against the glass of the window. She put the mug in front of her and placed her arms on top of her knees. She didn't even notice the presence walk next to her. However she was startled when it took her hand. She didn't dare move her head from the window. Her breath hitched in her throat. Her breaths were shaky and her heart began to race and she felt soft warm lips on the top on her hand.

"Koneko-chan..." He said, in a hushed tone. Ichigo's eye widened and her head darted round and came face to face with the alien boy. _Her_ alien boy.

"K-kisshu..." He merely nodded before he was tackled by her. He was surprised at first but hugged her back all the same. Had she... Been waiting for him? Kisshu shrugged his shoulders and tightened his grip as he felt her shake and his shirt become wet.

After a while. Ichigo got off him and lead him to sit on the couch. While there they just stared taking in every bit of each other, wanting to always remember this moment. Ichigo studied Kisshu's face. It had grown more mature, his eyes looked darkened and his cocky grin had vanished, only to be replaced by a smile of pure happiness. His hair hadn't changed much, though it was a little longer. Her eyes then trailed down his body. He wore a green t-shirt that showed of his well toned chest as it was quite tight. He wore blue jeans and green sneakers. How long had he been on earth?

Meanwhile, Kisshu was taking in everything he could about her body. Her face was older, more mature, less like a child. Although you could still see hints of her childness. Her chocolate brown eyes were hiding the pains of her past, he could see that. Her smile was small but it was there. Her hair had grown longer and fell just below her shoulders. His eyes glided over her perfectly shaped body. She was still in her night clothes, he liked that. He then saw her blush.

"What's wrong Kitty?" He asked reaching out to her.

"N-nothing..." She replied shaking her head. Kisshu smiled. He didn't smirk. He smiled as his hand cupped her cheek and she nuzzled it. He leaned in closer as did she. Their eyes locked. As they were an inch away from each other they eyes closed and their lips connected. He respectfully asked for entrance and she allowed it. The gap between their bodies closed. Ichigo let one of her arms hang freely over his shoulder while the other one was bent, resting on his shoulder, hand tangled in his hair. Kisshu, had both his hands placed on her hips, not wanting to upset her if he moved them. Before too long they pulled apart and sat there panting.

"Can I show you something?" Kisshu asked, not above a whisper. Ichigo nodded, "better get your shoes kitten..." Ichigo smiled and rushed to get her pink sneakers. While she was their she got her favourite hoodie. It was black with cat ears on the hood. Lettuce made it for her and it solved the problem of her cat features popping out every now and then. When she returned to Kisshu he was standing. He stretched out his hand towards her, "ready?" Ichigo nodded once more. She took hold of his hand and they teleported.

When they they landed they were in the park. Ichigo was puzzled what was he showing her. She turned to face him with a confused look on her face. He then took both of her hands and sat down. Taking her with him. Before she knew it, she was sitting on his lap gazing into the night sky. It was beautiful. She leant back against his chest and smiled.

"Ichigo?" She pushed her self up and smiled. "I brought you here, not just to look at the stars, but at a certain star..." She smiled once more. Kisshu turned her around and pointed to the brightest star in the sky. "You see that star... That's my planet. Ichigo, I've studied every star constellation, every planet, every star that is know to both your kind and mine. But on my planet not one star shines brighter than earth. Just like here, not one star shines brighter than my planet. Every time I looked at that star I thought of you..." Ichigo sighed happily as Kisshu continued, "I couldn't stop... So I came for you... Hoping you'd be mine..." She sighed happily again and leant back into his chest. Ichigo closed her eyes, relaxing. Suddenly Kisshu spoke, "Hey look! It's snowing..." Ichigo opened her eyes as a snowflake landed on her nose. She took out her phone and looked at the time, 11:55. _5 minutes... _Ichigo thought. She signed softly and closed her eyes.

"Five minutes..." She whispered.

"Five minutes till what kitten?" Kisshu asked. Ichigo's eyes shot open and she turned around.

"TILL CHRISTMAS!" She yelled joyfully.

_4 minutes_

"Christmas? What's that?" He tilted his head to the side.

"It a joyful day that you spend with friends and family. You give presents for each other and you eat Christmas dinner and tell Christmas stories round the fire place! How do you not know what Christmas is? It's my favourite holiday!"

"Must've missed that one... "

_3 minutes_

They sat in silence for a little while. Enjoying each others embrace. Then a question zipped through Ichigo's mind, "Are your brothers here?" Kisshu nodded, "W-would y-you like to spend c-christmas w-with us?" Kisshu was a little startled.

"Who do you mean by us?"

"Me, Lettuce and Pudding... You don't have to..." She lowered her gaze, "but it'd be nice... You guys would be like a Christmas present to us..." Kisshu smiled and tilted her head up with his forefinger and thumb.

_2 minutes_

"I'd love to koneko-chan..." He whispered, "this is a chance to start over again... All of us and become a family..." Ichigo smiled and tears came to her eyes, "let's forget the past, Ichigo and see everything in a new light..." Smiling even more Ichigo shook her head, "why no kitten?"

"I don't want to start again. I want to keep those memories. They were all I had of you... Let's start from where we left off, but instead of saying goodbye..."

_1 minute_

"Let's say Hello..." She giggled and allowed Kisshu to wipe away her tears. She giggled a bit more as a snowflake landed on the tip of his nose and he went cross-eyed.

"Hello koneko-chan..." He whispered.

"Hello, Kisshu..." She whispered back...

**_DONG! DONG! DONG! _**

They both looked in the direction on the loud clock, ringing its bell to tell everyone it was Christmas. Ichigo smiled and looked at Kish. He too smiled and looked back at her.

"I didn't get you anything..." Kish drooped. Ichigo placed her hand on his cheek.

"Yes you did..." Kisshu smiled and they both leaned in. Warm lips fell upon her own and she felt hands rest themselves on her waist. One travelled up her back and held the back of her head while her hands were gripping his shirt and tangled in his hair. His tongue licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She simply smiled and granted it. Their lips moved in perfect motion, neither leaving any space unexplored. She moaned into the kiss and he pulled her closer. They pulled away, gasping for air. Both red as anything putting Ichigo's hair to shame. They stared into each others eyes, not wanting to avoid the gazes that they had waitied so long for. Ichigo started to shiver, "I'm... Cold..." She mumbled. Kisshu looked around them. The snow had been settling rising as each snowflake fell.

"Gomen, Koneko-chan... Would you like to go home?" He asked pulling her into a hug and stroking her hair. She nodded into his cheat shakily. Smiling he teleported them back to her room. He carried her over to the bed, removed her jacket and shoes and tucked her in. He kissed her head, "good night... Ichigo..." She immediately shot up just before he left.

"Kisshu! Wait!" He turned to look at her.

"Yes?"

"Will you... Stay? I mean it's Christmas and you said you'd spend it with us..." She twiddled with the covers. She heard him release a sigh of relief.

"I thought you'd never ask..." Kisshu walked over, removed his boots and shirt.

"K-kisshu?!"

"What?"

"Y-your s-shirt..." He looked at the fabric in his hand.

"Gomen... Would you like me to put it back on?"

"N-no... I-it's fine..." Ichigo laid back down and scooted over as Kisshu climbed in. She snuggled close to his chest, her arms squashed between them and his arms wrapped about her waist. She was just about to fall asleep as she whispered, "Happy Christmas... Kisshu..." Kisshu smiled.

"Happy Christmas kitten..." He whispered before falling asleep himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Neko: Hey, so um... Twix wanted me to post this for you guys, coz she got a bunch of stuff to do. She knows it's near Christmas and she wanted something out for you guys. <strong>

**Kisshu: are you getting us presents?**

**Neko: no...**

**Kisshu: Is Twixy-chan getting us presents? **

**Neko: no...**

**Ichigo: when's Twixy-chan coming back?**

**Neko: NEVER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA- **

**Twix: hey brat...**

**Neko: argh... *walks away* **

**Twix: Rude... Anyways! Hope you enjoyed that guys! Review just because why not... Hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you all later! **

**TMM CAST+Twix+Neko: PEACE NYA~! *all do the 'v' sign* **


End file.
